


Coins on the Pavement

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale being enough of a bastard to be worth knowing, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley loves Aziraphale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: For Comment-Fic 100 Words on Firsts & Lasts theme, Any, any, "I swear, this is the last time!"I ... did not count the number of words, but it's pretty close to right...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Coins on the Pavement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



"I swear, angel, this is the last time! Won't happen again!" Crowley promised, surprised by the angel returning from a rare book collectors' fair early, and getting caught in the throng of people outside the bookshop trying to prize a rare coin that had been miraculously superglued to the pavement just outside.

Aziraphale smiled fondly, "oh, I doubt that, you old serpent, as I found this for you at the fair."

The angel held up a numismatist's collection of rare coins that he had picked up at the fair.

"For me?"

"For us. I am just as entertained as you, dear."


End file.
